


Good Old Fashioned Chemistry

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cheesy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Filthy, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Peter is 23, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, Voice Kink, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, afab language, intersex peter, packer, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: When all the elements fit together and the message is loud and clear, all it needs is a little spark to ignite a flame.Deadpool and Spider-Man are completely crazy about each other, but one of them has a secret.Peter soon discovers that Wade's mind is wide open and when it comes to sex he's an expert.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532615
Comments: 17
Kudos: 306





	Good Old Fashioned Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> -AFAB language is used throughout to describe Peter's genitals so if that offends you please do not continue reading. I have not tagged him as being trans because in this story he was born intersex. He identifies as himself and in his mind he is a guy, he just happens to have other genitals. Again, if this is likely to offend then please for your own peace of mind do not continue reading.  
> -I wrote this because I was ill with a chest infection and needed cheering up. It's pure unflinching smut and I love it!  
> -I wanted it to be funny as well as sexy so I hope I've managed to achieve that. Ultimately this is a story about LOVE.  
> -Because Peter makes use of a packer I did some research and found this very extensive and useful website: Ref: https://ftm-guide.com/guide-to-packers-for-transmen/  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxoxox
> 
> Come say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

"Damn, Spidey."

"What?"

"You look hot."

"Stop it."

"It's true. You look hotter every time I see you."

"Pool, give it a rest."

"Nope. Why can't you take a compliment?"

"I can, but you're just a pervert."

"Ohhh Webs you flatter me."

"Jesus..."

"Don't bring him into it. Sorry sandal boy this is between me and my spider."

"I'm not _your_ spider."

"Oh yes you are."

"Whatever, there's no point even arguing with you when you're like this."

"Hey Spidey?"

"What do you want?"

"Wanna play?"

"NO...and stop touching me!"

"I can't help it, your suit is so soft."

"....give me strength...."

"Your ass is so tight...I want to bite it..pleeeaaase."

"Oh what? Get off me ...right that's it!"

Spider-Man swung round and kicked Deadpool square in his chest. The Merc flew across the rooftop and landed flat on his back. Much to the web shooter's dismay this did not deter his advances one bit.

"Oh my god I think I'm in love."

"No, you are IN sane."

"Yeah that too, but only because you drive me crazy Baby Boy."

"Ugh stop calling me that!"

"Whyyy? It's my special name for my Special Boy."

"Could you be any more creepy?"

"Sure...is that what you like you naughty Spider?"

"No, now please just stop. How are we meant to go on patrol if every night we have to go throught the same goddamned nonsense?"

"Ohhh you're so strict...it's making my dick feel funny."

"Too much Pool."

"Oh yeah, you bet...way _too much Pool_. Wanna touch it?"

Spidey was glad he could hide behind his mask, because the last thing he needed was for Deadpool to see the huge grin on his face. The sexual tension between them had got to the point where it was about to boil over and Peter had no idea how much longer he could keep Deadpool at arm's length. Or whether he wanted to.

"You're a disgrace."

"Yeah Spidey baby but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"What makes you think I want to have you in _any_ way?"

"Well..do you?"

Spidey hesitated.

Deadpool savoured that sweet moment of silence.

_He so wants me._

"Well?"

"Well nothing, shut up."

Deadpool sat up and gazed over at the agile superhero as he stood before him with folded arms.

"Why don't you come and sit on my lap little spider, you could pretend I'm Santa Claus. He wears a red suit too."

Spidey tried to suppress his laughter, but The Merc picked up on his muffled giggle.

_Come on Baby Boy, don't leave me hanging._

"Yeah but Santa Claus isn't a sex pest."

"Well actually I have it on very good authority that old Papa Noel is quite a handful if you know what I mean."

"Oh please no ...don't ruin christmas...is nothing sacred with you?"

"There's only one thing I worship Honey Buns and I'm looking at it."

Peter could feel his face igniting. He had no idea why, but The Merc just _affected_ him every time. He had started to feel drawn to the big anti-hero.

_Forget it Parker, it's not happening...you know why._

Things would probably have developed a lot sooner and way messier if Peter had given in to The Merc's constant teasing and blatant come-ons, but it wasn't that straightforward. Spidey had a very big secret and the last person he wanted to tell was Deadpool. It was the kind of information that would send The horny Merc's carnal desires into overdrive. Sex would definitely be unavoidable, unless he webbed him to the wall.

_Would that be so bad?....oh boy..yes it's a terrible idea._

_So why does that thought make me so wet?_

The truth was that Peter wasn't like other guys. He had been assigned female at birth after they discovered that he was intersex, but as he had grown older the rest of his body had presented as male. His whole life he had lived as a guy and aside from his parents and aunt and uncle nobody else knew. He'd had crushes in the past and even given a couple of hand jobs and kissed a few people, but nobody had ever touched him sexually. He had simply ruled that out. 

_Until I met him._

Since becoming Spider-Man Peter had started to feel differently in his body. He had wondered if it was the spider dna making his hormones react more severely. His libido had increased and his genitals seemed to ache every time he was near anybody overtly masculine. He had gone from masturbating a few times a week to every day, sometimes more than once. Things had become even more intense since he'd teamed up with Deadpool. 

He turned him on like nobody else and all his sexual innuendos and comments just made it worse. Peter would sometimes have to rush back to his apartment and sink his fingers deep inside himself, crying out The Merc's name. Every time he came he pictured Deadpool in his tight red and black suit, a tall block of brawny muscle waiting to fuck him into oblivion. 

Spidey wanted nothing more than to sit on that thick lap, but how could he? 

"Hey? Earth to Spider-Man. Are you even listening to me?" 

"Oh..eh, sorry Pool, let me guess, you want me to sit on your lap? For the last time, NO!"

"Okay."

Deadpool clambered up on his feet and brushed himself off. He had decided to change his tactic as his advances were not working and maybe it was time to let Spidey do some of the running.

_He will....when he thinks I'm not interested._

Spidey watched The Merc as he stretched and rubbed his belly. He waited for the next lewd comment, bracing himself for the inevitable twitch between his legs. 

"Webs..are you hungry?"

"Nope and I don't want any of your _pastrami popsicle_ or whatever name you're giving it this week."

"Erm no Webs I was going to suggest we get some tacos...jeez"

Spidey cringed so hard he thought he would combust.

_Why is he being so 'normal'?_

"Hot and spicy or cool and creamy?"

"Oh here we go. No I'm not falling for this one again." 

"What the shit Spidey? I just want to know what kind of sauce you want on your taco."

Peter clenched his jaw.

"Oh ...spicy please."

"Okay, be right back."

Spider-man sat on the edge of the roof waiting for The Merc to return with the food. He thought about his sudden change in behaviour.

_Maybe he thinks I'm annoyed._

"One spicy taco for my..."

"I'm not YOUR anything!"

"Wow okay ...I was just going to say _for my best friend Spidey_ , but if we're not even friends now then...fine ...whatEVS."

"No..Pool.. _shit_..I'm sorry. We are friends. Thanks for my taco."

Spidey reached over and squeezed The Merc's arm.

Deadpool smirked under his mask, his little plan was working.

They sat and ate in silence, something that didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"Pool?"

"Yeah?"

"Erm...you okay?"

"Sure, I was just thinking..."

"Oh? Anything good?"

Peter noticed The Merc's mouth curl into a smile and he licked his lips slowly. 

_Omg that tongue._

_How good would it feel between my...oh..no stop it._

"Yeah I was just thinking about something really sweet."

Spidey groaned, but secretly he hoped it was about him.

"Okay I fell right into that one."

"Hmm..what was that?... Yeah I'm going to get Ice cream, you want some?"

"Eh..yeah sure thanks."

"You like a top?"

Peter gulped, now this had to be a sex joke.

"Pool you really have NO shame" 

"Ok..erm..weird, but does that mean you do like a top -ping...on your ice cream?"

Spidey was ready to die. He narrowed his eyes as he heard Deadpool chuckle.

_Is he doing it on purpose?_

"Sure, but I prefer to get dipped....in sprinkles."

Deadpool let out a whoop as he jumped down the fire escape. His balls were almost ready to burst.

_I'll fucking dip him ...I'll dip him so good his dick will shoot stardust and rainbows._

_Almost there Wade take it slow._

"One cherry choc chip dipped in star-shaped sprinkles." 

"Mmm that looks amazing thanks, where's yours?"

"Oh I had churros instead....but I already finished them."

This was a lie.

Deadpool had other plans.

"You enjoying that ice-cream?"

"Yes...why? You want some?"

"Yes please, I'd love to lick your cone."

_Oops._

Peter moved over and handed him the ice cream, but instead of grabbing the cone he grabbed Spidey and pulled him sideways on to his lap. 

"That's better, now can I lick it?"

Deadpool's voice had dropped two octaves, the deep husky tone hitting Peter right in his core. He was quite literally dripping at the thought of his hands all over him.

_And don't even get me started on that dirty mouth...oh god._

Peter held the cone up as The Merc curled his tongue round the Ice cream, the cold sticky mess coating his scarred lips as he grinned and held Spidey tight on his big thighs. The web shooter gasped at the feeling of Deadpool's hard member straining through his suit.

_Oh shit...no no this isn't good._

He felt The Merc's strong fingers kneading his hip, turning him on. His other hand was resting on Peter's knee, but he could feel it slowly moving upwards in the direction of his crotch.

"This okay Baby Boy? Want to make you feel good."

The dark voice cut through him, striking him right between the soft fleshy folds of his soaking wet pussy. All he could do was sigh as The Merc held him in place. Gently grinding his cock against Peter's leg. The web shooter suddenly came to his senses.

"Oh god, Pool wait. Look the ice cream is melting." 

Deadpool grabbed the cone and flung it across the roof, then he cupped Peter's jaw and drew him in for a kiss. He held his breath as The Merc's scarred lips softly brushed his own. It was barely a peck, but enough to make Peter feel like he was lost in a dream.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you like this." 

"Pool, no...we can't. Not here, not now...probably not ever."

"Why can't we? I know you like me Spidey."

"I'm sorry. I do like you...really I do, but..ahh"

Deadpool's hot wet mouth on his throat made Peter whimper and shift on his lap. He could feel himself getting slicker by the minute, his hot swollen clit pulsing at the thought of The Merc's big cock driving into him. 

_No. I need to stop him._

"Pool, stop, please. I'm serious...I can't do this. It's too soon...there's stuff we need to talk about first." 

"Okay Spidey...I'm sorry if I got carried away."

The Merc moved his hands and sat back, allowing Peter to get off his lap.

"I'm really sorry Pool....what? What's wrong?"

"Erm Spidey...why is my thigh wet? Did you...eh...have a little _accident_ or something?" 

Before Peter could respond The Merc ran his hand through the wet patch, lifted it to his nose and sniffed.

"Hm...unusual scent, nice...musty...sweet...kind of reminds me of...OH!"

Spidey didn't wait for the rest of his reaction, shooting a web he leaped off the roof top and swung away.

By the time he reached his apartment Peter's heart was pounding in his chest. Cursing his reactive body he climbed in through the kitchen window. He headed straight for the bathroom and started peeling his suit off, frowning at the damp sticky crotch. Before he bundled it into the washing machine, he removed his packer from the pouch he had sewn into the front. Then he turned on the shower and stepped under the warm stream.

Peter tried to relax as the warm water cascaded down his body, but all he could think about was Deadpool sniffing his hand and the sound of his voice when the penny dropped.

_He said I smelt nice ....sweet._

The web shooter knew it was only a matter of time before his friend would come looking for him and he had no idea how to start that conversation. He felt embarrassed that his body had responded in such an obvious way. 

_I couldn't help it, his voice, his lips, his hands, it was too much._

He trailed his fingers down his body, past the dip at the curve of his hip, along his lower abdomen and slid them between his thighs. Seeking out his own warmth he lightly stroked the downy hair as the water rinsed away the residue of his earlier excitement. He recalled The Merc's voice telling him he wanted to make him feel good. That deep husky tone, filling him with desire, making his pussy throb with need. As his fingers slipped inside himself he called out, panting while he leant against the cool tiles.

"Ahhh Pool, hold me, fuck me...ah baby please."

His orgasm was quick and intense, deep breaths escaping his chest. He brought his hand up to his face and inhaled his own scent. A smile played on his lips as the sweet musk filled his senses. He really did smell nice. He closed his eyes and tasted his fingers, a hint of saltiness made his mouth tingle, it was strangely surreal to suddenly feel the need to explore himself this way. He sighed and let the water soothe him, slowly bringing him back to reality.

Peter wasn't wrong about Deadpool coming to find him, only he had arrived sooner than he knew. The Merc had seen the half-open bathroom door and plastered himself up against the wall beside it. Listening to Spidey's moans and then the delicious sound of him calling out his name had got Wade harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. He had stroked his cock fast and firm, trying not to make any noise, edging himself to a mind numbing climax. As Peter came in the shower, Wade erupted outside the door, biting his fist to muffle his groans of pleasure.

Hearing the shower being turned off and Spidey's soft hums as he grabbed a towel to dry himself was Wade's cue to climb out the window. He would wait ten minutes on the fire escape and then announce himself before entering back into the apartment.

Spidey and Deadpool had never seen each other without their masks and they were both very respectful of one another's privacy in that way. Wade was especially glad the web shooter had never seen him fully exposed. Peter knew he had scars, but just the lower half of his face wasn't so bad. Wade could already tell Spidey was probably very pretty just by the smoothness of his skin and the softness of his plump lips. Their brief kiss had been like pure sunshine on Wade's weary soul. He only ever wanted to make his spider happy. He'd guessed straight away that his friend was hiding a pretty big secret and he just wanted to tell him that it didn't matter. Wade loved him no matter what his body looked like, hell he had no right to judge anybody's appearance with the state his own body was in.

_Okay Red, go get 'm._

"Spidey? Yoohoooo...are you home? Can I come in?"

The Merc climbed back into the kitchen and waited for a response.

"Hey Spidey..erm..I'm sort of already inside so you might want to put on your mask."

"Wait a minute. I'll be right out."

Peter took a deep breath and pulled on his mask. He felt a bit stupid not wearing the rest of his suit, like part of him was missing. He picked up his packer, fitted it inside his boxer shorts and pulled on a t-shirt. A quick glance in the mirror reassured him that his bulge looked realistic and he instantly felt more confident. Even if Deadpool had guessed his secret, it didn't mean he wanted him to see anything.

_Yet._

"Spidey! There you are. Man, I was so worried I had upset you. I'm so sorry about before. I went a bit crazy, please forgive me." 

Wade eyed Spidey's bulge.

_Holy shitballs...except...how?_

_Hm maybe he has both._

"It's Okay Pool you didn't do anything wrong. I just freaked out. I feel much better now."

Peter caught The Merc looking at his crotch, he quickly averted his gaze and made a loud comment about the lack of food in the kitchen. 

"What the hell do you eat Webs? Is this some weird spider thing? Have you got food webbed up in your bedroom? What do spiders eat anyhow?"

"Pool...stop it. We need to talk about what happened."

"Nope...we really don't. Everything is fine between us. I just want you to be happy Baby Boy."

"Well, talking to you will make me happy."

"Spidey, I don't care what's going on south of the border, in the _boxer shorts region_ , that wonderful place called _Genitalia_. I mean _things_ look _very_ healthy from where I'm standing. I really like you and I meant what I said about wanting to make you feel good." 

The Merc was talking at a hundred miles per hour, trying to convey his sincerity.

"Pool, I'm going to take my mask off. If you really mean it, _that you like me,_ then I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, yes, I really mean it. I really do like you more .. _.a lot more_...than just friends."

Peter tore his mask off in one swoop and flashed The Merc his sweetest smile.

"So...this is me...Peter. Great to meet you."

Deadpool went quiet. He was right about Spidey being pretty. He gazed at the beautiful sight before him with total wonder. 

"Peter..."

"Pool?...or...do I get to meet the real you?"

"It's Wade...my name...but let's not spoil this magical moment by revealing the raw sewerage that lives beneath my suit. Believe me, it's better this way."

"Wade, come on, I know you have scars. We've kissed for god's sake. Please take your mask off...I promise it will be fine. I want to see your eyes."

"Oh jeez...well you asked for it. I just want to say, before I unleash the horror show, that it's been the best time of my life being with you Spidey. I hope we can still be friends....from a distance."

Peter rolled his eyes at The Merc's self deprecation.

Wade slowly removed his mask and waited for the cry of disgust, but instead, he felt a soft hand on his cheek and a gentle voice in his ear.

"Hey handsome, nice to meet you."

Two shiny hazel eyes looked across to meet Peter's smile and he felt his entire body light up.

"Wade, I think you've probably guessed I'm different to most guys."

"Well, eh...yeah..but it's okay really...but ehm..just out of _interest_ and you know.. _curiosity_..what are we talking about here? I mean, I know you're part spider, so is it like a sort of two dicks kind of thing..or..what DO spiders have down there?"

"What? Oh boy..eh nope definitely not two dicks, how about no dicks?"

"None? Nothing? So what's that in your pants Baby Boy?"

"It's a packer...a fake penis."

Wade's face lit up.

"Really? Oooh...exciting...can I see it?"

"No...or..well yes if you want to, but..oh god is this too weird?"

"Like weird as in: _half-spider half-man with no dick wants to show his fake dick to immortal mutated Mercenary with big dick?_ I mean...sure, whatever."

"In what universe did I ever think telling Deadpool I have a vagina would be simple?"

"Oh hello? The what now? We didn't get to _that part_ yet!"

Peter stared at Wade's grinning face and noticed a mischievous glint in his eye.

"But..you guessed...you said my scent..you know...smelt nice and sweet. Oh..shit, I'm sorry, I can't talk about it right now."

Peter's face blushed a dark shade of crimson as he turned away from the beaming Merc. 

Wade felt bad. He had tried to lighten the mood, make Peter feel at ease. Instead, he'd made him feel embarrassed. The Merc moved closer and placed his hands on Peter's waist, lightly tugging him backward. He nuzzled the back of his head, feeling his soft hair, speaking in a calm low voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just messing with you. I know you have a ...well _you know_.. I don't want to make you shy, but Peter...honey, you have the sweetest smelling pussy in the whole damned world."

Peter almost bit through his lip as the words shot through his veins.

_Fuck._

He tried to speak, but no words would come out. Wade's hands increased their pressure, kneading the web shooter's toned lithe hips. His warm breath on the side of his neck gave Peter goosebumps. 

_I want him._

"Wade...I've never. Nobody has ever."

"What sweetheart? Talk to me, tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."

"I've never had sex with anybody."

Wade rolled his eyes back and thanked every single star in the galaxy for this one moment of unadulterated joy.

_It's like the gods carved him from moonstone and sent him to earth specially for me._

"Don't worry, we'll take things slow, there's no rush. Whatever you need, whenever you're ready, just tell me."

"Wade?"

"Yes Peter?"

"I'm ready now."

"Really? You sure?"

"Oh yeah, I've been ready since the first moment we met."

Wade did a quick calculation in his brain.

"What? That's seven months! You let me walk about with a hard on the size of the Chrysler Building for all that time and didn't say a damn thing? Ohhh the injustice!"

Peter turned to look at Wade with a coy smile. He reached down and cupped his groin, grinning as he felt the heavy weight of his erection.

"The Chrysler Building? Really? I think you're selling yourself a bit short there Big Boy."

Peter winked and Wade lost the ability to breathe.

_Thank you Saint Bea I know you're looking down on me._

The web shooter took hold of The Merc's hand and led him into the bedroom. His nimble fingers slowly started unfastening Deadpool's red suit, carefully laying his katanas and guns in a safe place. Wade stopped him when he began opening the chest part, his face a picture of anxious insecurity.

"Are you really ready? These scars don't just stop at my collar. I should wear a warning sign... _Danger could cause acute nausea_."

"Pool..Wade, don't worry baby. I know about your skin. Please trust me."

The Merc lowered his hand from Peter's wrist and allowed him to continue. He followed his gaze as he stripped each piece of fabric away, gently caressing the curves and bumps of his damaged body. His touch felt like magic, like a brush of stardust being painted on his aching muscles and ravaged exterior. 

Once he had stripped The Merc down to his underwear Peter stood back and admired his impressive form. He licked his fingers and thumb, reaching across to stroke Wade's pert nipple. The sound of the big man keening at his touch was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Wade, you are gorgeous. I've never met anybody who makes me feel the way you do. The things you say, every time you touch me, it's like you just know how to turn me on. You know exactly which buttons to press." 

Wade moved in closer, embracing Peter and kissing his neck. He lifted his t-shirt off, gasping at his silken appearance. His big hands trailed down to his ass, squeezing his firm cheeks. He nibbled at his earlobe, breathing words into him.

"If you'll let me, there's one _button_ I really do know how to press."

"Wade...yes. Please. Touch me."

The Merc looked down at Peter's crotch and cocked his non existent eyebrow. He didn't want to spoil the moment, but there was still _something else_ in the way.

"Erm..Peter? Sorry, but..can you? Or do you want me to take it out?"

"Oh..yeah..ha ha. I got it. You still want to see it?" 

Peter was blushing, but he gave Wade a sneaky laugh as he took out the packer and showed him. 

"Wow that is one good looking dick....well, for a fake one. Good choice."

Peter could see Wade was still grinning with a devious look in his eyes.

"What's that dirty mind of yours thinking?"

"Could you use it...you know...to fuck someone?"

"You are so bad, but actually it does have a piece I can fit inside it, makes it nice and hard. Why...you want me to fuck you with it?" 

" _Shit_ ,- I mean, yeah, maybe later...right now...I have more _pressing_ matters of the _button_ variety to attend to."

Peter squealed as Wade grabbed him and pushed him on to the bed. He crawled over him on all fours, his big body casting a shadow over Peter's slender form. The web shooter lay helpless beneath him in mock surrender, biting his lip as Wade planted tiny kisses along his torso.

"Ah..please..give me your mouth."

The Merc moved up towards Peter's face, but as he leant in to kiss him he placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.

"Not here...down there...I want you to taste me Wade."

It took The Merc all of two seconds to dive between Peter's legs. He could see the faint outline of his pussy through the soft cotton boxers, a wet patch already forming lower down. He swallowed hard as he smoothed his hands over the fabric, stretching it up tight, revealing the shape of Peter's labia, the wetness increasing. The scent hit him as he licked along the seam of the boxers, sweet and musty, just like before. He wanted to bury his face between those creamy lips, inhale that dreamy scent, lick into that hot soaking mess.

Peter was grinding his hips, trying to get Wade to connect with his needy crotch. He could feel his warm breath every time he mouthed over the fabric of his underwear. It wasn't enough, he wanted more, needed to feel him deep inside.

"Please...take them off...need you closer...ahh ..inside me."

Wade slowly removed the boxers and crawled up between Peter's thighs, pushing them further apart. For a moment he just gazed at the beautiful sight before him, taking it all in, wondering how on earth he got so lucky. He tenderly stroked the velvety smooth hairs, neatly groomed, framing the soft folds within. Peter let out a breathy moan as Wade parted the glistening wet lips to reveal a plump swollen clit ready to be devoured by The Merc's hot mouth. 

"Fuck, _-holy shit_ , you are so fucking amazing. You want me to lick you Baby Boy?"

"Yes...use your tongue...oh please."

"I'm going to put my lips round your shiny wet clit and suck it hard, it looks so firm and tasty. Would you like that?"

"Oh god, _-fuck_ , yes...so much."

Peter had never been so aroused, for a second he thought he might come just from Wade's voice. Then he felt it. The _draw_ of The Merc's mouth as he sucked his clit so strongly it made him buck his hips, needing _more_.

"Fuck, _-fuck_ , fuck...oh my god...it feels so good...ahh."

Even after all the months of pleasuring himself, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Wade's tongue slipping into his tight hole. Peter cried out as he felt him dig deep, pressing against his inner walls, curling around inside him. Nothing had ever felt that good, nobody had ever touched him, let alone with such a greedy tongue as Wade's.

The Merc was in a world of his own, lost in the curves and folds of Peter's deep pink pussy, drowning in his sweet and salty scent as he suckled on his pulsing tumescent clit. As he slid his tongue deep within Peter's clenching walls he felt them slowly start to dilate with every inch of exploration. He moved his hands under the web shooter's buttocks and gripped him tight, delving his tongue in and out, fucking into him, making him wail and beg for more. He could feel him edging closer, his walls tightening around him. Wade reached up and started rubbing the enlarged clit with his thumb, sliding over the wet fleshy bud, circling and smearing the messy juices while he continued to fuck Peter with his tongue. 

"Ah Ahhh please don't stop... I think I'm coming...oh god, _-Oh Fuck!_ I can't stop it, ahhh."

Peter's orgasm was long and intense, he came with such force his pussy squirted all over Wade's face. It was hot, slick and messy and The Merc loved every last drop.

_If I died in this moment, my life would have finally made sense._

Peter was mortified at his body's extreme reaction. At first he thought he'd peed, but then he realised it was actually his orgasm.

"Oh Wade, oh no, I'm so sorry. Is that normal? I couldn't stop, you made it feel so good."

"Are you kidding me? Yes sweetheart it's all perfectly natural. This is like a dream come true, except I didn't realise it until a few minutes ago. I don't think I've ever felt so happy."

Peter looked down at The Merc's smiling face and he felt his whole being flood with pure honest love for this totally ridiculous big-hearted dork. He was crazy about him.

_I mean...he's Deadpool ...how the hell did that happen?_

Wade planted a kiss on Peter's _other_ lips and shuffled up the bed so he was lying face to face with his heart's desire. His cock was like steel rod, but he didn't want to appear too _greedy_ by trying to fuck Peter straight after eating him out so beautifully.

"You okay sweet cheeks?"

"Yes. I feel amazing. Thank you. My whole body is...oh..Wade? You're rock hard...ouch that actually looks painful."

Peter could see the purple strained erection sticking up at the side of his leg. The scarred skin looked painfully taut and the look on Wade's face said it all. 

"Baby, you need some relief. Would you like me to help you?"

Wade smiled awkwardly as Peter took him in his hand, it felt nice, he had a pleasingly light touch. The problem was that Wade didn't want to come with a hand-job. He wanted to be deep inside the man he adored, but he wasn't sure how to tell him. It would be Peter's first time and he wanted it to be special, not forced in any way. It had to be his choice.

Peter may have been a virgin, but he was no fool and he could tell Wade wasn't entirely comfortable. He suspected it was less to do with his technique and more to do with the fact that he wanted to fuck him. Luckily for Wade, Peter wanted nothing more than to be taken by the big Merc.

"Wade?"

"Yes my little spider?"

"I think it might be better if you stick that handsome boy somewhere warm and wet."

"Peter?"

"Yes Wade?"

"I think you might actually be a genius and my dream prince all rolled into one."

"Oh boy. Is this going to hurt? Your cock is kind of...well very...ehm ..big."

"Hey, oh god..no if this is too soon we can do this another time and just snuggle."

"Nope, we are doing this now. You have no idea how much I want this. Just be careful okay, don't be too rough."

Wade stared at Peter's face and felt a rush of love so strong he thought his heart would burst out of his chest.

"I wouldn't dare. You can kick my ass ten times over remember? Just promise me if it feels uncomfortable you'll tell me. I don't want your first time to be a disappointment."

"Pool..you could never disappoint me."

The Merc rolled Peter on to his back and stroked his face. He moved himself on top, settling in between his legs, his heavy erection nestled against the heat of Peter's vagina, still twitching from the earlier stimulation. The two men kissed, hot and hungry, tongues twisting round, searching, longing. They came apart, panting and laughing softly, both relaxed and aroused.

Wade started gently grinding his hips, his hard on brushing against the fleshy labia, the tip lightly bumping the still pumped up clit. He found Peter's nipple and curved his tongue round the puckered skin, sucking it, biting slightly as he applied more force both on the nipple and with his cock. He was sliding through Peter's slick folds, keening as he felt the rigid clitoris catching on his frenulum. 

"Oh this feels so hot, can you see it? I want you to see everything, let me spread myself open. Rub your cock on my clit...harder...please."

Wade could hardly believe his ears. He watched Peter hook his fingers into his lips and spread himself wide enough for The Merc to see every part of him. 

"Do you like it? Tell me what you see, tell me what you want to do to me."

The purple head of Wade's cock was coated in a mixture of pre-cum and Peter's slick ejaculate, still flowing from his orgasm. With his lips opened up The Merc could clearly see how flushed and wet Peter's pussy was. He rubbed his cock against the stiff bud, now prominently on display. 

"Fuck Peter this is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I can see your sexy pink clit, so hard and needy. I'm giving it what it needs with my cock, rubbing it, making it wet. Can you hear it? That's your juicy cunt begging me for more."

"Oh yeah...more...keep talking, your voice is so hot, it's making me feel so horny. Finger me Wade, get them deep inside me, let me hear how soaking wet you're making me."

By this stage Wade's mind was completely blown and his cock was so stiff it hurt, but he wasn't going to miss out on dirty, messy, beautiful sex with his one true love Spider-Man. The fact that he was a virgin with a filthy trash mouth was even better.

_He's got the face of an angel and the mouth of a demon. He's so perfect._

Wade plunged two fingers into Peter's gushing pussy, drawing them in and out, making him cry out for more, _deeper, harder_. The saturated noises filled the air as The Merc opened him up with a third finger, sliding through his juices. 

"You like the way it sounds? You like how I'm fucking you with my fingers? Your hot wet cunt is dripping for me. You want me to stick my dick in you, take you long and deep?"

"Yes...all of it, please, want you inside of me. Fuck me hard Wade, don't be gentle...take me...please...been waiting so long."

"I'm going to give your fresh creamy pussy it's first proper fucking. Stretch it with my thick cock. Yeah you want that. A naughty boy like you just wants to get fucked." 

Peter was losing it big time, still spreading himself open he was now using two of his fingers to roughly abuse his clit while Wade's heavy member lay along side it. The Merc couldn't stand it any more as he pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock. As he eased the gleaming tip inside, slowly working it further in he could hear Peter's breathing increase. He looked down at his cock head disappearing into the slippery mess and felt the tightness of Peter's walls around him.

"Ahh oh..it hurts, wait..just take it slow, please...but don't stop."

Wade started moving rhythmically, pushing his unyielding member further into the hot tight space, rolling back and forth. He groaned as he felt the smooth slick flesh almost grip hold of him like a hand, it was so compact. He could see Peter had tears in his eyes as he fell apart beneath him, whining and panting as his body reacted to the sudden intrusion. He pawed at The Merc's chest coaxing him to keep going, to give him what he needed. Wade picked up his pace, now sliding in and out with ease, biting his lip every time he edged back into the comforting snugness. He wanted to stay inside him forever, just holding him, warming his cock in the heat of his enticing body.

"Ah Wade it feels so good, you're so big and hard. Please keep talking to me, look at it, tell me how your thick cock looks fucking into my hungry pussy."

Wade hissed as he inhaled deeply. He pushed Peter's thighs up so he could get a better view and really sink himself in deep. Crude sloppy noises rang out every time he thrust deeper and slapped against the web shooter's ass. 

"I can see it all Baby Boy, I'm balls deep in your beautiful untouched pussy, stretching it, making it all mine. It's a perfect fit, we were made for each other. Every time I pull out my dick is shiny and wet, covered with your sweet scent. _-Shit_ , Peter I'm not going to last much longer. I want to come inside you, fill you up."

Wade was pounding into Peter as he wrapped his legs around The Merc's firm hips, gripping him, using his spider strength to lift himself up to meet his forceful thrusts. The constant motion and friction of Wade's scarred member rubbing along Peter's smooth vaginal walls pushed him over the edge and he yelled at the top of his voice as he felt The Merc erupt inside him. They fell back into the rumpled sheets, Wade groaning and panting as Peter's muscles contracted in such a way their tightness milked his cock to completion.

"Damn, Peter, even your pussy has super strength, it's unbelievable...you're unbelievable."

Peter smiled as he held on to Wade, feeling the weight of his body bearing down on him, constricting him. He liked how secure it made him feel being beneath the big scarred man. His warmth and the sound of his sighs and moans made the web shooter feel relaxed. He stroked his shoulders, placing soft kisses on his neck. Wade lifted his head up and leant on his elbows so he could gaze into Peter's eyes. The two of them said nothing, tiny chaste kisses passing between them, the tips of their noses brushing against each other, breathy laughter, their hearts overflowing with affection and devotion.

"Peter?"

"Yes Wade?"

"I love you."

Peter smiled so hard he thought his face might crack.

"I love you too baby. Thank you for making my first time so amazing. I'm so happy it was you."

"You do realise we now have to stay together forever, because Baby Boy we are completely ruined for anybody else. I'm going to need so much therapy after listening to your filthy mouth. You should be arrested. I almost had a heart attack."

"Excuse me? Your mouth is a sewer compared to mine. I felt like I was in a smutty porn film. You have no shame Wade."

"I know right? You love it." 

The Merc laughed as he kissed him and started to move. They were still connected and Wade's healing factor had kicked in the minute he had come. He grinned at Peter as he felt his cock twitch inside him.

"You're already hard again?"

"I can't help it, my dick thinks it's Christmas. So, you ready for round two?"

"Oh my god I can feel your cock _flexing_ inside me, how do you do that? Round two sounds good, but only if you take me from behind."

"It's because I have a super penis, he's very bendy. Now, turn over and let me spank that perfect peach."

Wade released himself and sat up on his knees while Peter got on all fours, arching his back to make his ass stick out. Wade caught his breath as he slapped his fleshy behind with a firm flat hand, leaving a big red imprint on his cheek. Peter yelped and grinded his hips back, making The Merc's cum ooze out of his freshly used hole.

_Holy shitballs, talk about hot, I'm going to go blind._

"Hey Peter, you want me to tell you what I'm looking at right now?"

"Yes please, but only if it's really dirty..."

"I can see my cum dripping out of your swollen cunt. You feel that? That's my fingers smearing it round your clit and pushing it back inside you, it's all white and slimy. How does it feel when I play with your pussy Baby Boy?"

"It feels like a dream, a hot wet dream. My clit needs your fingers, rub it nice and hard for me, _punish me, ruin me, fuck me_...you're the only one I need Wade. There will never be anybody else."

Peter grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it, bracing himself for what was coming next. The Merc reached down with his thumb and forefinger to spread the blushed folds apart while the tip of his erection connected with the pulsing clit. The white strands of his cum coated the deep pink hue of Peter's thirsty hole. He took hold of his hips and inhaled sharply as he lined up his cock.

"You better be ready for me. This time I'm not going slow."

Peter howled into the pillow as The Merc's heavy cock thrust in as deep as he could go. He fucked him hard and fast, driving into him, gripping his hips for leverage. The obscenely loud, wet and very lewd sound of Wade shafting Peter's drenched pussy was only making him move quicker. 

"Ahh you like it when I fuck you this hard? I can see my cock sliding in and out, your cunt looks even better from behind, I can get so much deeper."

Peter's moans and cries were off the scale, he wanted it all, needed his lover to fill him any which way he could. He felt himself coming as his walls clenched around Wade's big scarred member, every ridge and bump chafing the sensitive flesh of his over-stimulated pussy. Tears were streaming down his face as the emotion of the moment overtook his senses and he begged Wade to come inside him once more. 

Peter's needy whines and constricting muscles were enough to bring Wade to a climax and as he felt the warm fluid of his lover's orgasm surround his cock he let go, slowly riding out his release. 

"Ah sweetheart, _-fuck_ , you feel so tight. Ah Baby Boy I love you so much, you make me so happy. This is the best day of my entire life."

They both collapsed forward on to the bed, Wade mindful not to crush his special spider as he shrouded him with his large form. He gathered Peter in his big arms and held him close, nuzzling into the back of his neck. The web shooter was overcome with a feeling of simple uncomplicated happiness. There was nowhere else he would rather be in that one loving moment.

"I love you Wade."

"Mmmm Peter you really are something else. I'm still pinching myself that this isn't one of my crazy dreams. If it is I never ever want to wake up again. I'd be too scared that you weren't there."

"Oh Wade, baby this is definitely real, we are real, you and me. You don't ever have to feel scared, you can wake up every day right here beside me if you want to."

"Really? Spider-Man wants me to live with him? Oh Em Gee...that's a turn up for the books, Deadpool never gets _that_ lucky. This really is the best day ever. I promise I will make you breakfast and bake you cookies and give you back rubs and wash your hair. I'll be your personal slave, your wish is my command."

"Hmm I like the sound of that. Do I get to spank you if you misbehave?"

"Jesus, _woowee_ , are you trying to test my immortality Spidey? Spanking is totally one of my kinks. You're going to make me hard again."

"What do you mean 'going to?' I think you already are."

"Oops....*whispers*...round three?" 

"Nope and don't even try it because I will web you to the ceiling. I'm too sore. I need time to recover, my healing factor isn't as strong as yours."

"Ohhh webbing....another kink exposed...but Peter I'm still inside you, what if I just carefully move like this, really slowly...you feel that?"

"Ahhh .. _-god_ , of course I can feel it, every single nerve in my body can feel it. I'm hyper-sensitive right now. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Are you just going to stay inside me forever, pinning me down and filling me up?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

The spider and the Merc spent the next three days in bed, by the end of their marathon sex session Peter needed an extra day to recover. He didn't care, the smile on his face said it all. He was happy. 

As for Wade, nothing could spoil his good mood, not even the far away voices in his head. As long as he was with his Spidey the world made sense. 

Together they were perfect. They complimented each other. No tricks or secrets. All the elements came together and it worked. 

It was just good old fashioned chemistry. 


End file.
